And She Returned
by ElfDrake
Summary: Everybody knows that everybody dies. Without Rose, the Doctor would not want to live, so why would he get the Magna Clamps? He doesn't, but he didn't think that Rose would come back this time. Even in the dark, there is always that spot of brightness. Doomsday alternate ending.


**So, another one-shot. As I said above, this is an alternate Doomsday ending. But, if you're thinking, 'Oh, look! Rose won't get stuck an a parallel universe, and all will be happy ever after and the Doctor and Rose will travel in the TARDIS. Rose will say goodbye to Jackie, Pete (whom she had met only twice), and Mickey and will be heartbroken and then the Runaway Bride will commence!" Well, if you're thinking that, then be warned. This is not your typical alternate ending to Doomsday!**

The Doctor had known a storm was coming to tear them apart. What he hadn't expected that the Storm that would separate him from his love would be him.

Had he not realized this early on, if not from the time they entered Torchwood, he may have gotten those Magna Clamps that Torchwood had taken from a crashed ship. But he had realized, and with Rose gone, there would be nothing left for him. Why would he want to survive? No, he'd allow himself to be pulled into the Void. He'd finally be at peace.

But, now, in that lever room, it was no longer seeming to be such a fantastic idea. Was he scared to die? No, not particularly. Was he scared that Rose would come back to him? With all of his hearts. Her devotion to him should never be the source of her demise.

The Doctor knew that Rose would want to stay with him, and he knew she would figure out that there was no chance of survival. She was clever, his Rose. She would figure it out, wouldn't she? No, she just had to be more worried about the fact they'd be separated than the fact he would die, and she would too, if she stayed. In the end, it was Mickey the Idiot who figured out that the Doctor wasn't planning on living.

"But you'll get pulled in!" Mickey warned. Both his tone and the furrowing eyebrows echoed the confusion within the man. The Doctor sighed. Had he been able to hide that damning fact from Rose, he would have wanted it. He would have wanted her to think he was living the same old life. But now, there was no chance of that. Somehow, the fact he would die, and if she stayed, she would too was not the most important thing on Rose's mind. No, his pink and yellow human was so very focused on the fact she was supposed to leave him.

"I'm supposed to go," Rose mumbled, her eyes downcast. She bit her lip, and tears were obviously welling in her eyes. The Doctor felt his hearts clench, and his throat burned.

He could scarcely voice his response. "Yeah." Rose looked up at him, her brown eyes huge and her mouth slightly open.

"To another world, and then it gets sealed off?" Rose's voice trembled, and she was most definitely biting her lip in an attempt to keep herself from crying. To the Doctor, though, it looked almost as if Rose didn't believe this was really happening. He knew that Rose had almost died coming back to him before, but would she truly leave everything behind for him? No, she couldn't. This had to be their last parting; there was no other way. A lump seemed to take an initiative that the Doctor would have rather it had not; it formed itself in his throat. Tears burned in the Doctor's eyes as if they were a proper acid or alkaline.

Something tugged the corners of the Doctor's lips and his entire eyebrows down. He swallowed before he whispered his response in a quiet voice. "Yeah."

Rose opened her mouth in protest. The Doctor wished that he had gotten the clamps. Then, Rose could stay with him. This wouldn't be happening. He and Rose could be together forever, and perhaps he would have finally admitted his feelings to her. "Forever." Rose's voice came out as a whisper, and she shook her head, her eyes relaying her desperation to the Doctor. The Doctor wished more than anything that he could let her stay with him. "That's not gonna happen." Some part of the Doctor's mind, the part that wanted to think of anything but this, corrected her cockney grammar.

The building shook with the battle between the Cybermen, Daleks, and humans. The Doctor was drawn out of his unvocalized grief, and he could easily tell that was the case for the others too.

The Doctor ran to the computer, trying not to hear whatever Rose was saying. Whatever Rose was saying to her family would hurt him too much to hear. A tear dribbled down his cheek. He reached up to wipe it off and stared at it forlornly when it was flattened on his finger. Then, however, he realized she was saying goodbye to her family. No, she couldn't do that. It wasn't right.

Closing his eyes, his entire face almost the epitome of grim, he reached around Rose's neck and placed the yellow button and its chain around her neck. Rose craned her neck to get a good look at his face. The Doctor flinched. He did not want this to be her last memory of him. "What you —"

Pete Tyler pressed his button, and everyone except for the Doctor disappeared. The Doctor would have no troubles cursing both himself and Pete for all of eternity for that. He would never see Rose, his precious Rose, ever again in any lifetime.

There was the signature sound of the dimension jump. The Doctor's mouth fell open. Terrified that he had hallucinated, his eyes wide and tearful and hopeful all at the same time, the Doctor turned around and saw her, his Rose. And then he heard her voice, saying that she wouldn't let him send her away.

He strode over to her, barely containing himself as a rush of both anger and love overwhelmed him. The anger was solely for himself, and contained more than a little dose of hatred, and the love was only for Rose. His eyes turned dark, and he gripped her upper arms. He stared down at her face, and Rose stared back up at him in a way that almost challenged him to send her away one more time.

When he finally managed to speak after he stared into her eyes for a long time, his voice managed to come out only as a harsh shout. "Once the breach collapses, that's it! You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!" The Doctor wasn't sure what to say, but he was as sure as anything that was not it. He was not angry at her; no, he was angry at her, but there was enough anger that even with the love, his voice was still harsh.

Rose stared up at him, her eyes wide, and for a second, the Doctor wondered if he had scared her off permanently. He didn't think he could survive with that prospect. "I made my choice a long time ago," Rose whispered, her voice cracking halfway through. Her eyes watered as she stared up at him, and the Doctor very much wanted to kiss her right then, world's end be damned. Rose finished her sentence. "And I'm never gonna leave you." The Doctor's eyes softened, and he could feel his pulse speeding up. Yes, he really wanted to kiss her right then and there, snog her even. He released Rose's arms, his mouth falling open. How could Rose sacrifice everything to stay with him even in his death? How? Why? Honestly, he was floored by the sheer weight of her love for him.

Rose asked him what she could do to help him, but he was not properly listening. He answered, but that was not where his mind was. His mind was almost completely focused on Rose's love for him. The Doctor was surprised when she didn't even question how they were going to survive; she knew they were going to die, but she was fine with it as long as they were together.

All the preparations were done, and nothing was left to distract them from anything. The only things left to them were each other and death. Well, that and pulling the levers, but that needed a few further minutes.

The Doctor stared at Rose as she spoke calmly, the only thing giving away her fear was the slight trembling of her voice. "This is it then? The old team?"

The Doctor smiled softly, but his eyes were dull. His nearsightedness had sentenced both him and Rose to death. He had done this. "Yeah," he whispered, drawing Rose into a firm hug, planting a kiss to her forehead, "Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake."

Rose laughed humorlessly, and, frankly, that scared the Doctor, but then humor never was part of the equation when one was about to die, was it? The Doctor tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace. Rose looked up at the Doctor. "Which one's Shiver?"

The Doctor stared down at her in an entirely different seriousness than he was feeling. This one was mock-seriousness, but in such a dire and grim scenario, all he could feel was seriousness and love for Rose. "Oh," he replied, trying his best to sound light-hearted, "I'm Shake."

The answering smile was not one of the usual magnitude, but it was a smile nonetheless, and it still warmed the Doctor's hearts. She pulled back from him slightly, but the Doctor didn't mind too much; he could look at her properly that way. Her next words were choked out, and it was clear to the Doctor that she was somewhere between despair and terror. "Well, if this really is it, I- I- I love you."

The Doctor opened his mouth to respond, a tear dripping down his pale, freckled cheek. One of his hands fluttered up to Rose's cheek. "Quite right too," the Doctor choked out, his eyes downcast. His own voice was soft and a bit higher pitched than usual. "And, if it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler, I love you too." When the Doctor said that, even as they were waiting for death, it was as if a weight lifted from his chest.

Rose stared up at him, her mouth opened and a smile forming on her lips. Rose's hand drifted up to the Doctor's face, and the Doctor sighed, leaning into her touch. The Doctor continued to lean into her touch as Rose's hand drifted down to the Doctor's lapel and her other hand drifted up to his other one. The Doctor's eyes fluttered shut, and he went willingly when Rose pulled on his lapels to bring his head down and stood on her tip-toes. Their lips met, and for those two short moments, the Doctor felt true bliss and joy.

The kiss started chaste, but quickly turned more passionate in its love and desperation. If they were going to die, then they were going to enjoy their last few moments. The Doctor pulled Rose closer to him despite how close they already were.

The computer interrupted them, saying that the levers could be pulled and the breach opened. Reluctantly, the Doctor relinquished his hold on Rose. He raked an eye up and down her body. Her clothes were slightly rumpled, and to the Doctor's slight embarrassment, he could feel his body reacting to that and the little bits of flesh it exposed. He noted her dilated pupils and flushed cheeks and nodded, a cocky grin making its way onto his face despite the circumstances. The Doctor and Rose pulled the levers to their on position.

The Doctor felt the pull of the Void pick up, and he all but ran towards Rose. They caught each other just before they were lifted off the ground. The wind made it hard for the Doctor to keep his eyes open, and he could feel it flattening his sticky-uppy hair. He squinted and saw that Rose's eyes were closed, and her hair was flying. By his calculations, they only had about ten seconds before they landed in the Void. "Rose," he whispered.

"Doctor," she returned. With those final words, the Void sucked them in.

ΡΟΣΤΐΛΕΡΔΟΚΤΟΡ-ΡΟΣΙΝΙΧΚΥΡ

The Guardians and the Eternals watched everything. Everything. While some injustices were what drove history and life, there were others that couldn't remain. However, the Doctor and Rose were good people, and the universe depended on them. And thus, it was decreed that the Doctor and Rose could not stay in the Void.

On Gallifrey mere decades before the Time War, two Time Lords, on male and the other female, were loomed. The girl was born to the House of Jade Dreamers, renowned for the time sense of its members, and the boy was born to the House of Redlooms, renowned for the inquisitiveness and initiative of its members. When they were initiated, the boy ran, and so did the girl. The girl belonged to the Scendles Chapter, and the boy belonged to Prydonian. Both the boy and the girl had dreams of another life. The boy dreamt of being the Doctor, and the girl dreamt of being Rose Tyler.

One day, the boy, Ishkur, found himself running from the Prydonian Academy. While he was not yet ready to leave Gallifrey, he was more than ready to leave his home. Thus, he ran around his home planet and made a few enemies. A day perhaps years in their future, Ishkur arrived in the Scendlese Academy. There, he met the girl, who was called Rhosyn. She was backed in a corner by bullies, so he told her to run.

It was only once they were out of the Academy that they got a proper look at one another.

"Doctor?" Rhosyn asked, her eyes wide in shock. Ishkur's mouth fell open, and his eyes widened. How could this girl know about the Doctor? He had never told anyone about his dreams. The most he had ever done was write them down, but never had he shown them to this girl.

A suspicious glint in his eyes, he looked her up in down. His eyebrows flew upwards as he floundered. When he finally managed to regain the use of his vocal chords, he replied hesitantly, "Ishkur. The Doctor's just a dream. Well, I suppose you'd be Rose Tyler?"

When the girl shook her head, Ishkur was unsure of whether or not he should be disappointed. When she replied, her voice was shaky. "No, my name is Rhosyn. But how? How did you know that I dreamed my name was Rose Tyler?"

Ishkur bit back a grin, but the grin still showed through, and his eyes brightened. If they were sharing dreams, then that would truly explain how she knew about the Doctor. "Well, I dream that I am the Doctor."

Ishkur watched as a smile lit up Rhosyn's face. If he were honest with himself, he could, given time, think of Rhosyn the way the Doctor thought of Rose. "Sharing dreams with a perfect stranger, then? That's new." Ishkur blushed when he realized that Rhosyn's eyes were on him.

Ishkur couldn't help but smirk, one corner of his lips rising up. Swallowing, he made up his mind. He placed his hand on Rhosyn's cheek and turned it so she was looking up into his eyes. "Rhosyn," he whispered, "we may be perfect strangers, but if we're anything like the Doctor and Rose, then we are made for each other. Come with me on a TARDIS?"

If it were possible, Rhosyn's grin grew wider. "Bit rash? Do you even have your Rassilon Imprimatur?" She looked down and shook her head slightly, causing Ishkur to blush. When Rhosyn glanced up at his face, he smiled slightly before looking away.

Stuttering for some reason unbeknownst to himself, he replied. "I- I, ah, I, erm, no. Didn't. But I think I know how to fly one from my dreams as the Doctor."

Rhosyn smiled, rolling her eyes. Ishkur frowned sulkily, eying Rhosyn's face. Rhosyn laughed, and Ishkur decided he rather liked the sound. Smiling, she replied, "Of course that's the case. And yes, Doctor Ishkur, I will go with you!"

A wide smile lit up Ishkur's face as he grabbed Rhosyn's hand, pulling her into a run.

Later, they broke into a museum and stole an incredibly antiquated model of the TARDIS. Never let it be said that either of them were particularly great at flying their TARDIS.

And Ishkur was right; once Ishkur and Rhosyn got to know each other, it was not long before the couple fell in love. And it wasn't terribly long before they bonded, either. Eventually, they met a woman named Martha Jones in the Royal Hope Hospital.

After they were travelling for a while, Ishkur began to recognize signs leading up to the Time War. It did not take much convincing for both him and Rhosyn to use the fobwatches to turn themselves human for the duration of the war. They survived, becoming the last two Time Lords.

Both of them knew that there would always be obstacles, and they would always be troubled. But for now, they would enjoy their forever while it lasted.

**So, what did you think? I did tell you that it's different from other rewrites.**

**If you're interested in reading more of my stories, my main fic is A Tremor in Time Itself, and my secondary fic is When She Was Death.**

**Also, if anyone's interested, I am taking prompts. **

**Thanks!**

**~~Elf**


End file.
